Doom Slayer
"Your happy joke will be the last mistake you'll make, thing!" - Doom Slayer to Rose. The Doom Slayer (also known by the UAC as DM1-5, DOOM Marine or The Slayer, the Demons of Hell as the Doom Slayer, the Unchained Predator, or the Hell Walker) is the protagonist and playable character in [https://doom.fandom.com/wiki/Doom_(2016) Doom (2016)], Quake Champions, and in the upcoming Doom Eternal. He is intended to be the latest iteration and continuation of the classic Doom Marine (B.J. Blazkowicz III) who has been the main protagonist for most the series, and who, according to Tom Hall (who worked on the original Doom), is the son or grandson of Commander Keen. Doom 2016 Reboot History Not much is officially confirmed about the origins of the Doom Slayer. Codex entries suggest that he was the leader of the Night Sentinels of Argent D'Nur. After the city fell and was absorbed into hell, the Doom Slayer was the last one standing and waged a one man fight against Hell for ages. Codex EntriesEdit UAC REPORT FILE H8UM66S In the first age, in the first battle, when the shadows first lengthened, one stood. Burned by the embers of Armageddon, his soul blistered by the fires of Hell and tainted beyond ascension, he chose the path of perpetual torment. In his ravenous hatred he found no peace; and with boiling blood he scoured the Umbral Plains seeking vengeance against the dark lords who had wronged him. He wore the crown of the Night Sentinels, and those that tasted the bite of his sword named him... the Doom Slayer UAC REPORT FILE 9REIZDUR Tempered by the fires of Hell, his iron will remained steadfast through the passage that preys upon the weak. For he alone was the Hell Walker, the Unchained Predator, who sought retribution in all quarters, dark and light, fire and ice, in the beginning and the end, and he hunted the slaves of Doom with barbarous cruelty; for he passed through the divide as none but demon had before. UAC REPORT FILE HR93TE1F And in his conquest against the blackened souls of the doomed, his prowess was shown. In his crusade, the seraphim (angel) bestowed upon him terrible power and speed, and with his might he crushed the obsidian pillars of the Blood Temples. He set forth without pity upon the beasts of the nine circles. Unbreakable, incorruptible, unyielding, the Doom Slayer sought to end the dominion of the dark realm. UAC REPORT FILE I3S5A9XB The age of his reckoning was uncounted. The scribes carved his name deep in the tablets of Hell across eons, and each battle etched terror in the hearts of the demons. They knew he would come, as he always had, as he always will, to feast on the blood of the wicked. For he alone could draw strength from his fallen foes, and ever his power grew, swift and unrelenting. UAC REPORT FILE ZPHVM41A None could stand before the horde but the Doom Slayer. Despair spread before him like a plague, striking fear into the shadow-dwellers, driving them to deeper and darker pits. But from the depths of the abyss rose The Great One, a champion mightier than all who had come before. The Titan, of immeasurable power and ferocity. He strode upon the plain and faced the Doom Slayer, and a mighty battle was fought on the desolate plains. The Titan fought with the fury of the countless that had fallen at the Doom Slayer's hand, but there fell the Titan, and in his defeat the shadow horde were routed. UAC REPORT FILE WMHVVFJ And in his terrible rancor between worlds and through time, the Hell Walker found the wretch who shall not be named, but in his heresy was loyal to his evil cause. The wretch adorned the Doom Slayer in a mighty armor, wrought in the forges of Hell, impenetrable and unyielding. With sword and shield of adamantine strength, the Doom Slayer set to banishing all that were left unbroken by his savagery to the void. UAC REPORT FILE JSLR7ESL Yet as the mighty Titan fell and dread engulfed the armies of Doom, the demon priests of the Blood Temples laid a trap to capture this scourge of Hell. Insatiable, even by the vanquishing of the Great One, the Hell Walker sought prey in the tombs of the Blood Keep. And blinded by his fervor, the lure drew him in. The priests brought down the temple upon the Doom Slayer, and in his defeat entombed him in the cursed sarcophagus. The mark of the Doom Slayer was burned upon his crypt, a warning to all of Hell that the terror within must never be freed. There he lies still, and ever more, in silent suffering. Quake Champions Character BackgroundEdit The UAC's most remarkable discovery was in Hell's Kadingir Sanctum. Surrounded by nearly impassable terrain, the team discovered a sealed tomb – its entrance and walls covered in protective runes and imprisonment incantations. The tomb revealed many artifacts, including the Praetor suit. Most notable, however, was an enormous sarcophagus bound to the center bedrock of the tomb with thick iron bands – seemingly anchored to prevent anything from getting in or out. It was believed this sarcophagus must hold a rare or powerful demon, but when later opened, it revealed the body of a man. Unrelenting; unforgiving; driven by a rage that cannot be contained. The Doom Slayer has been to Hell and brought it to its knees. He has no records, and he seems to vanish as quickly as he appears. The few witness accounts available detail a ruthless killer.[1] Long ago across worlds and time, in another universe, Doom Slayer (B.J. Blazkowicz III) had become a great hero when he saved earth from an invasion by demons from hell. He continued to carry the left hind foot of his pet rabbit Daisy, killed by the marauding demons when their invasion of Earth began. He carried it as a reminder of innocence lost, not for luck--after all, it wasn't lucky for Daisy.[2] The armor he wore became iconic, and it changed the world.[3] At some point the wide-eyed Doom Marine, found himself again newly transferred to Mars, the soldier got more than he asked for when Dr. Betruger betrayed the UAC.[4] During his battles to protect Earth, he found himself trapped in hell fighting an eternal battle with the demons. He would travel across time and worlds to save the multiverse. Sometimes finding himself pulled to battle other Champions from other worlds and alternate earths in the Arena Eternal (in this earlier period, he received new armor, that fit like a glove).[5] He continued to be a great champion defending many worlds from the demons and killing them in Hell. The Slayer's Testaments described him as an ancient and mystical time-traveling warrior called the "Doom Slayer" or "Hell Walker" who was either banished to Hell or chose to stay there. The Doom Marine proceeded to rampage his way across Hell for "eons" as an unstoppable force of death and destruction, becoming an icon of fear to all demons. His one-man war was only ended after he was lured into a trap, allowing the forces of Hell to collapse one of their temples on top of him. Entombed inside a stone sarcophagus, he was sealed away in the Kadingir Sanctum, hopefully forever. Unfortunately for the demons, the Doom Marine's sarcophagus was eventually retrieved by the UAC (on one of the alternate earths) and brought back to Mars. Sure enough, after Hell commences its invasion of Mars, the Doom Marine awakens as bloody-minded as ever. He then arms himself with a pistol, reclaims his Praetor Suit and begins to fight the hordes of hell once more. After he saves Earth, he is captured by Hayden and put into stasis again, while the scientist prepared his next plans. With regards to Quake canon Champions games are a prequel to the Arena games (Quake III Arena/Live). Though with regards to when the Doom Marine was pulled into the Arena Eternal are roughly switched chronologically. That is that Doom Slayer entered into the Arena Eternal during the earlier Champions competition, whereas an earlier incarnation code-named "Doom" entered in the later Arena competitions. Personalty Unlike some of his earlier appearances in the series, he shows a little more emotion, expressed more through actions rather than verbally. During his crusade and his interactions with Samuel Hayden (who tries to use and ask the Marine for help) when the latter tries to justifies the UAC's actions in hell as being in mankind's best interests despite the evident risks and aftermath consequences, the Marine responds by angrily dismantling communication equipment at best, and flat destroying key UAC equipment at worst despite Hayden's insistence of not doing so. This makes it clear that the Doom Slayer's motivations and priorities start and end with stopping and killing demons and not for the UAC and their economic interests, and very little for anything else. He does, however, show to be sympathetic to a degree as seen when he made a back-up copy of VEGA before destroying, although this could be attributed to the fact the AI opted to sacrifice itself to aid the Doom Slayer in his quest. As such it can be deduced the Marine can show concern for those that either aid him on his demon slaying mission or otherwise show the necessary resolve to act for the real greater good. In Miracules though, he is very violent, despite Miracules Eternal is rated E10+, He has made some threats to Rose, due to her happy personalty, meaning he extremly hates her. Category:Doom Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Destroyers Category:Toei Animation Category:Angry Characters Category:Violent